


Snow Moon

by Totoroto



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Light Is Not Kira, Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Angst, Bottom Yagami Light, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top L (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totoroto/pseuds/Totoroto
Summary: “His hair was light-brown, eyes color of the honey, lips red as a rose, and his skin clear without any flawless. He was just perfect.”*The Snow Moon is the Full Moon in February, named after the snow on the ground*A twist on a fairy  tale - Snow White. Where Light is a Snow White - or a Snow Moon in this story, Misa is an Evil Queen, and L... well, you will see :).
Relationships: A & Beyond Birthday, A/Beyond Birthday, Amane Misa/Matsuda Touta, Amane Misa/Rem, L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light, Mikami Teru/Yagami Light
Comments: 73
Kudos: 244





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MERMAN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412592) by [E_Leonora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora). 



> *The Snow Moon is the Full Moon in February, named after the snow on the ground*
> 
> My inspiration was the fanfic where Light was a Little Mermaid, written by E_Leonora “Merman.” https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412592/chapters/56111122  
> I thought it would be fun to write one where Light is a Snow White☺️☺️

Misa Amane was laying on her black monstrous bed inside her gothic castle bedroom. On top of her was a purple framed mirror, reflecting her own face. It was not just a normal mirror as it was attached to a woman body. Where supposed to be her face was only shining glass. Her hair was white just like the rest of her slim body. She was naked and making sure with her unnatural long and slender fingers that Misa was feeling good. She loved the blonde girl more than anything else in the world, but Misa saw only her own reflection and nothing more beyond that. Rem for her was just like any other sex toy or a thing,that Misa was already getting bored of. Even if she loved looking at her beautiful face, she thought there must be a man that suited her.

  
“Rem, stop that”

said Misa with a heavy theatrical sigh.

  
“As you wish, my queen”

Rem take out the fingers and immediately get out of bed. Misa lay down on her side looking at her reflection again.

  
“Show me all the Kings again, but only the most handsome ones”

  
“As you wish, my queen”

And the reflection of Misa was gone, there were only faces of some old men, that still looked handsome despite their wrinkles.  
Misa frowned.

  
“ I already saw them all! Misa is a young queen and powerful! Misa don’t want any of the old stinky men!”

Screamed blonde beauty throwing the pillow at Rem. But Rem didn’t even flinched an inch, she was used to it. At least this time it was something soft. Misa looked now like a pouting brat, crossing her arms, but after a while her face looked bright and smiley again.

  
“Misa has an amazing idea! Show me the most handsome princes!”

  
And Rem again did as her queen commanded. And there was one that catched the queen attention. She already declared her love for him, and was sure he’s gonna love her too. His hair was light-brown, eyes color of the honey, lips red as a rose, and his skin clear without any flawless. He was just perfect. Quite feminine looking but Misa didn’t care. Rem told her his name was Light Yagami, but was known more as a Snow Moon. Its because he was born on full moon in February, also he’s real name could be read as a moon too. She thought both names fit the handsome prince perfectly.

*

  
Light was getting frustrated at getting pestered by the new queen of the neighborhood county. His father had a different opinions on it, and he wanted Light to get engaged to her as soon as possible. It would be just perfect to have two kingdoms United he repeated like a broken record whenever he saw his son.  
The huntsman who keep bringing Light letters, invitations and presents was determined just like his Queen. He really take pride in his work and didn’t give up until he delivered letters to Light personally. Soon Light take liking The Huntsman and learnt that his true name was Mikami Teru.

Mikami was quite impressive, he could keep up with Light in his conversations and it wasn’t often as prince was wide known as a genius. He also wasn’t too bad to look at, rather handsome. Fit, muscular body, black eyes and the same color hairs that ended at his arms length.

  
Soon the friendship developed into something more, and Mikami just eagerly waited for Queen to command him to bring another love letter to Light. The prince was for him the most beautiful person he hasever seen in his life. Even the Queen beauty wasn’t as impressive, but he would never dare to says that aloud. Light looked like a God who ascended from heaven for Mikami. And now the god was wrapped in his arms. He also smelled like apples.  
“You are beautiful”  
Mikami whispers but Light just chuckled, how many times today he already said that to him? He already lost count (56). But it wasn’t irritating, Light found it rather cute. Light leaned towards Mikami placing a kiss on his lips. Their tongues were dancing and they forgot about the whole world again, laying on top of each other. They had no idea they were being watched.

*

  
Misa for sure wasn’t the sharpest tool in the box but even she could felt something was wrong when Mikami started getting back later and later and more happy each visit. Rem just confirmed her suspicious.

  
She didn’t even blinked an eye while sentencing Mikami to dead. Misa also made sure to informed The King Yagami about his sons wrong doing, and how offended she felt that the prince was fooling with her loyal servant.

  
Soichiro reading the queens letter, went all white, almost getting a heart attack.

  
“ How could you?!”

  
He screamed at his son, punching his fist angrily on his thrones arms. Light couldn’t speak, he felt sick to his stomach. ‘That evil woman she killed him...’. He couldn’t cry in front of his father, so he clinched his teeth.

  
“I’m glad your mother is not alive so she can’t see that her son is acting like a goddamn whore!”

  
King sighed heavily hiding his face in his hands. His eyebrows furrowed as He was thinking what would be the best approach now.

  
“You need to marry her. You are gonna go to the kingdom tomorrow to propose.”  
  
Light couldn’t even protest because every time he tried to says anything the king was yelling “Quiet!” at him. He knew there’s no one who could reason with the king. The only person who could do that was his mother, but she is dead. And his sister is still a child.

He needed to get out of the castle before the dawn. Marriage without love is one thing, but marrying a person who killed his lover is another. Light needed help, he called to his only friend he had in the castle. His name was Ryuk, and he was castle enchanter. He’s complexion was gray, his eyes unnaturally yellow and he had sharp teeth hidden behind his long lips. Some people said he looked like a very ugly toad. Not only his appearance was standing out, He also dressed in tight clothes with many chains and feathers instead of a robe as many enchanters did. Ryuk was supposed to take commands only from his king, but his mischievous and carefree nature made him to listen to nobody. In Ryuk’s mind Light was the most entertaining human he have ever meet so with pleasure he agreed to help him to escape the castle without notice. 

*

Light didn’t care what diversion Ryuk used but it sure worked. He was already deep down in the woods, dressed in commoners clothes. Just wished Ryuk plan also included a horse. The woods were getting darker and Light was getting more tired. He had no idea which path should he take, but he decided to go off the path. It was risky but It would be less likely to be found by the soldiers. After a very long walk he saw a little wooden house. He checked from the window if anyone were inside but the house looked empty and abandoned from the look of accumulated spider webs. Light went inside, and noticed the long table with seven chairs. There were also seven beds. The whole house looked quite dusty, but Light noticed that the chairs seat didn’t had any dust and all the beds have quilts. Some were made up more or less tidy but two in a total chaos. He was sure the house wasn’t abandoned after all but his was too tired to even think about what would happen when the owners will come back. Light lay down on one of the beds and fell fast asleep. A black crow sit outside on a window sill, looking at prince sleeping peacefully. The bird made a screech that sounded like a horrible laugh and flew away.


	2. Chapter 2

After sunrise, the owners of the house came back. They were six men in different ages. All of them gathered around the bed Light was sleeping in. Whispering between each other in awe and shock. Finally, one of the them who was the man of black hair and white almost translucent skin, decided to wake him up. He poked few times Light’s cheek with his forefinger. Light mumbled in his sleep but slowly open his eyes. In front of him there were big, black owly eyes that belonged to a man who looked quite malnourished. Not exactly the view you except to see when you wake up.

‘Father, should take better care of his commoners’ thought Light getting himself in the sitting position.

“Excuse me for my intrusion...” 

Started Light looking around the men faces. He counted only six, which he found weird. They also didn’t looked at all like family members. None of them had any similarities to each other. Well, three of them had the same bad posture and that’s all.

“...But I get lost and found this nice house after a long walk to rest. Hope I didn’t offended anyone”

“No worries, young boy. You are free to stay here as long as you want. We are just common miners so we don’t have much to offer but we gladly share” 

said the oldest of the men. He was wearing square glasses, his hairs were white just like his mustache. His voice was gentle and caring. 

“ Yeah, right. As if we need another mouth to feed.” 

Scoffed the blonde young one. He was about the same age as Light. His posture was a little slouchy and you couldn’t not notice the scar on his left eye that ended just on his nose. 

“ Mello, have some respect for our guest!”  


Chastised him an elder man with small, oval glasses and messy white hair that started already balding. 

“ Roger,I think the word you are looking for is a trespasser and not a guest” 

added the raven hair boy who was the one who wake prince up earlier. He kept looking at Light with piercing eyes. Light furrowed brows, he didn’t enjoy being called a felon.

“ I think it’s time for me to go.” 

Said Light to delight of Mello. 

“Thank you for your hospitality” 

he added and get up from bed and then started making it up. Normally, the servants would do that for him but it doesn’t mean he didn’t know how to do it on his own, his mother made sure he knows how to do basic things and could take care of himself.

“How about staying at least for breakfast?” 

Propose the elder man with a mustache. 

“Also, I believe we we've been properly introduced. I'm Watari”

Added Watari reaching his hand. 

“ Light. About the breakfast I don’t want to impose”

said Light firmly clasping Watari’s hand and pumping it two times to show his no weakling to take pity at and then let go. 

“ Light just like the prince?” 

Asks the owly-eyed man before Watari could says anything. Light tried his best not to look too surprised. 

“Yes, my mother took a likeness to the Prince name, also she wished for me to have a good life.”

“Interesting” 

Replied owly-eyed smirking and googling Light again. Young prince wished he could escape the house as soon as possible.

“ Oh, where are my manners - my name is L” 

he added and it looked like everyone’s else took example from it.

“Roger” said the elder one

“Mello” said the blonde one and he nudged the red-haired boy next to him.

“ Matt” said the redhead 

“Near” said the youngest with the white hair and definitely with the most quiet voice, he was also playing with buttons on his shirt.

After all the introductions Watari and now also L bugged Light to stay at least for breakfast since he can not continue his journey on an empty stomach. He finally gave up and said yes, but still worried that quiet breakfast gonna be an interrogation.

*

Unfortunately for Light he was right. Instead of peaceful breakfast he could only hope for, he get interrogated by L as he was some type of criminal.But Light didn’t really mind that. After all he found the man who could be his equal in intelligence, and it didn’t happened often. 

His mind was so beautiful and powerful, Light needed to really be careful not to slip anything that would end up Revealing his true identity. After the breakfast Light insisted he’s gonna be the one to do the dishes. 

“It the least I can do to repay the hospitality” said Light turning on the tap and washing the dishes quickly.

Watari and Roger looked at each other understandingly.

“ I know you said you don’t want to impose. But, how about you stay here few nights to regenerate before the journey? You could do dishes and clean around the house for they payment.”

“What a wonderful idea, Watari!” 

Said L with a mysterious smirk licking the sugar cube he took from the top of the tower Near was carefully building before.

Light thought it over, the house was really secluded in the forest and not an easy find. He also doesn’t know how long he needs to walk to get to another accommodation, not to mention an inn would be a bad idea since soldiers would try to look for him there first. 

“ I would love to.”

*

Everyday Light was tidying the house, and soon also take over the responsibilities to cook. From the prince to Servant was derogatory enough but on top of that he was sure L was making fun of him. He could see how L was always smiling at him sarcastically when he was doing chores. Light was sure that L has his suspicious from the day one.

  
Light also had his own suspicious of the owners of the house. There was no way they were mining at night. Not to mention everyday they went out at different hours, sometimes even in daylight or how some days they were all day at home.

But Light didn’t think too much about their occupation, not to mention he still didn’t have the courage to asks about the extra bed. It’s not like Light didn’t have anything to hide either.

One day it was so sunny and bright. The weather that makes you want to go outside. L sensed Light’s longing for fresh air he proposed they could go for a walk.

Without much though Light agreed, it’s been a week already and there were no sights of soldiers in the woods, chance of bumping into them now would be very low. 

He wasn’t even sure, if they are still looking for him or now everyone in the kingdom are mourning his death. This possibility would be amazing for Light as he could move around more freely. He will asks L about that later, even if they live so secluded he for sure needs to know something. 

Light was so invested in his though that he didn’t realize L stopped walking which resulted in almost hitting him. 

“ We are here” said L. 

Light looked around, he was in the part of the forest he would never know could exist. There was a lake that emanated all the hues of the emerald colors. The water of the lake was crystal clear and shine like a mirror. Around the water lilies of the valley were blooming profusely giving off a sweet smell. Light didn’t said a word, he was quietly admiring the view.

“Is the view to the prince liking?”

“It’s beautiful” whisper Light, not caring that he didn’t denied his royalty as usual.

“ Some people would argue that the prince beauty is more remarkable” 

“Some people are stupid”

“ Then I am stupid”

Light looked with wide eyes at L. Was he just telling him that he finds him beautiful? He could feel his cheeks were getting red. Light was definitely weak to the compliments even if he heard them thousand times, especially from the mouths of men.

But he get himself together, he wasn’t a prince now and the compliment wasn’t directed to him

“ L, you are certainly not stupid even if you are lacking a good taste” 

Light chuckle and seat on a grass. 

L carefully was studying Light’s behavior. Teasing him become one of his favorite things to do since the day one. And he just loved how hard Light tried to deny the fact that he is indeed not a prince. L sit next to the Light so close that their shoulders were touching each other. 

“ And I think you should already decide about your identity, Light. Are you a prince or are you not?”

“And what does that change?”

Asks Light locking eyes with L. He used to think they are almost creepy but now he found they were his favorite features of L. They were beautiful, big, round and rare color gray. He never seen eyes like that before. 

L put his thumb to his lips gazing into the sky as he was carefully weighing words

“Nothing” 

He finally said giving Light the widest smile he has ever seen on L’s face.

“If you are so invested in prince you probably know what are the rumors about his disappearance?” Asks Light returning the smile. 

“Hmm... there’s a rumor between the common people, that our prince escaped with a whore from the neighbor kingdom, but the King says the Prince fallen horrible ill and can not even stand up from his bed” 

Light didn’t except this kind of answer. He didn’t realize how gossips were easily spread and it make him fluster.

He also felt his heart squeezing on L’s words, his smile quickly become a grimace and throat become unbearable dry. His eyes misted over as he tried his best to hold back tears. The image of Mikami appeared in his head. After all It was his fault he get killed.

L looked at Light almost pitiful, like no one has ever dared before. He wipes Light’s tear that was rolling down his face with his fingers, then he trace the path with them to the Light’s lips. They were red like apples that Light’s loves to eat so much. 

L couldn’t help himself but kiss these lips that were trembling now.  The kiss taste sweet and salty of the Light’s tears. Light freeze but after a while he returned the kiss. L tackled Light onto the ground and soon they were tumbling in the grass, laughing and kissing passionately. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥️ I appreciate every kudo and a comment!

Days become weeks and weeks become a month. It was already a month and Light left all intentions to left.

Leaving behind the wooden house would also mean leaving behind a man who has grip on his heart. They hide their relationship from the others, but all the residents has their own suspicions. Especially Mello who was very vocal in voicing them, while Near was just giving side eyes. Even Matt, who is always preoccupied tinkering his inventions and didn’t care for anything besides that, were whistling when L and Light were going out of the hut together. Watari and Roger were acting like they don’t see or hear anything, but you could see their glances that they were very aware of the romance between two men.

Light open the window letting fresh air in. Everyone went to their work and he was left alone.

The black crow sat on a window sill. It had unnatural yellow eyes, black but Light didn’t pay much attention to it until the bird start talking.

“ Oh, Light-o look at you! You are a natural maid! I hope you enjoy serving kingdom’s traitor’s! “

Light eyes narrowed but he still smiled friendly at the crow.

“Ryuk, did you possessed the bird or did you transfigured?”

If birds could smile they probably looked like the crow right now.

“That’s why you never disappoint me Light-o! You are still interesting as always!”

Light took a nearby seat and started taping fingers on the table. He waited for Ryuk to fly inside. Ryuk decided to stand on the table which resulted in Light’s small grimace, he just cleaned it, and who knows were the bird sit or do before visiting him.

“I could say same thing about you. Why did you decided to show up now?” 

Asked Light and took the apple from the fruit bowl, cracking it in halves with his hands and sharing one half with Ryuk.

“Light-o! How amusing you didn’t notice! I was visiting you already lots of times, but every time you were either sleeping or being busy with that sickly looking man.”

Light tried hard not to roll his eyes and offend his uninvited guest. Of course, he would be not able to notice Ryuk, especially while he was sleeping or being with L, when Ryuk’s was in form like that.

Even if Light would love to says something sarcastic and witty he decided to cut his tongue. You won’t get information you want this way and he knows Ryuk was greedy for compliments just like him.

“Of course I wouldn’t! You are the greatest enchanter, aren’t you? Even the most brilliant mind wouldn’t be able to notice you.”

“Hyuk, hyuk, of course Light-o! You are the one who would recognize a great mind!”

Ryuk swells his breast proudly showing the shining black feathers. He looked so cute that Light couldn’t help himself but stroke those feathers.

“So tell me Ryuk, what’s the word around kingdom about me?”

He already heard what L has to told him, but who knows better than a king enchanter what’s the word around the castle? 

“ Nothing less or more than that your boyfriend haven’t told you already. But if you really want to know King already disowned you and stopped looking for you week ago. Quite sad if you asks me, that your father already give up looking for his first-born. But I’m sure he would welcome you warmly when he sees you! Unfortunately for you, you would still need to marry that cuckoo head queen”

Light felt his stomach tying in knots, he gave the half of his apple to Ryuk and he gladly start pecking on it too as he finished his half long time ago.

“ Tell me, please is there a reason you are calling those people traitor or is it just your whim?”

“ What people?”

Asked Ryuk with beak full of apple pieces. He always loved to get on Light’s nerves. It seems it didn’t change.

“ Those people who lives in that house”

“ Oh, Light-o! Wouldn’t it be more fun if you asks your boyfriend about that?”

Said Ryuk and took a big piece of apple in his beak and fly away with it before Light could react.

*

The words of Ryuk’s were haunting Light’s mind all day. He needs to asks L some questions but what exactly? He can not just told him that a talking crow accused him and his friends of treason. Light was sure it must be connected somehow to the additional bed, so he’s gonna asks about that first.

At the dinner table Light tried to find the opportunity to asks his question. He decided he wants to try do it in front of everyone, and sees different reactions. If he asks L alone, there probably be a minimum to zero. Everyone, looked busy eating. He was glad they enjoyed his food, especially Mello and L as he needed to adjust the amount of sugar in their dishes. 

Finally when their finish with their food, Mello said something that sparked a great opportunity.

“I am so tired I need to go to bed”

“ Speaking of bed... I was always wondering why they’re seven?”

Said Light trying to sound as innocent as possible. He looked around to see any reactions, but everyone faces looked blank.

“ It’s probably because one of them belongs to a dead person, but how convenient for you,”

Said Matt nonchalant getting out of the 

chair, and go to his bed to play with the new invention of his. Mello didn’t says a word, but if looks could kills, both Light and Matt would be death already. 

Mello soon get up from his chair too and withboot kick he opened the doors to go out smoking. 

“ I’m sorry I asked”

Said Light as he get up too and start to collect dirty dishes to the sink.

“ You don’t have to be sorry, Light. Matt was joking. We have a spare bed for visitors and tired wanderes.”

Spoke finally L, but Light just gave him a faint smile. He knowswhen the man he loved was lying.

Light was washing the dishes while trying to figure out the small information he learnt today. As far as he could deduct the seventh person was probably killed for atreason. But when, what exactly did that person did, he didn’t known. Maybe, if he could be alone with Matt it would help him to known something more. Matt is probably the best person to spill the beans. Also Mello when you get him angry enough. Watari and Near would be silent like monuments. Roger may be a good person to talk too. L’s gonna just made up some lies that sounds like they’re most sincere. 

Light didn’t know why exactly he needsthis informations for. He may as well be living here without a worry. But it wouldn’t be like him. He wants to and he will get to the truth, even if it’s gonna be bitter. 

‘What the eye does not see, the heart does not grieve over, isn’t that right, L?.’

Thought Light to himselfwith a smirk, he gets excited thinking how to dig out the truth.

*

In the neighborhood kingdom Misa was getting impatient, as they were no results of Light’s current location. She tried all the best hunters, assassins, spies. How could no one find him or seen him? It’s almost as he vanished in thin air. And why Rem couldn’t just show her the place Light is staying?! She can only says if he’s alive or dead. How useless! Misa looked daggers at Rem. 

Rem obviously could do that, but there was no way she is gonna, so she decided to lied. All of the people who Misa hired failed with a little help of her. She loves the girl, and she will not give her up to someone who doesn’t even appreciate the great person Misa is. Her queen wouldn’t be happy in that marriage, she knows it. What if the prince decided to poison her? 

‘Ah, yes... a poison’

“Queen Misa, I would like to ask permission to speak” 

Rem asked bowing to her queen.

“So speak” Misa with boredom gesticulated her hand giving Rem permission to speak freely.

“ I think I learnt whereLight is hiding...”

Misa almost jumped from her throne, she definitely didn’t expect that. She knows that true love will always win.

“Really?! Speak, where! We’re gonna go there today!”

“Queen, I believe it’s too dangerous for you to go there”

“Why?!” 

“Well... Light he is staying with very dangerous people...”

Rem couldn’t finish because Misa yelled, stomping her feet like a toddler who is throwing a tantrum.

“Oh no! Misa Misa needs to save him!”

“That’s impossible my queen as you could get hurt and he as well! Please, hear my plan”

Misa eyes were full of disappointment, but Rem plans usually never back fired. She sited further in her throne

“Tell me your plan but make it quick”

“We will use poison, he will fall asleep and can be only wake up by true love kiss. That’s when you will come by, when he discovers you save his life he would be so grateful and has no other way but to marry you.”

‘ He will never wake up’ though Rem, thank god no one could see her face as she wouldn’t be able to hide her smirk. She knows very well there were no true love between her queen and this boy.

Misa uncrossed her legs, than re-crossed them again, she tilt her head and finally after some time she finally made up her mind.

“ Good. Of course it will work as we are destined to be together.But who will give him the poison?”

“No worry my queen, I know the perfect person. “

‘A person who would love to give poison to a Kings offspring’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh - oh it’s been a while, but I was sick - sorry! I hope this chapter won’t disappoint. 
> 
> And thank you for all the comments on the previous chapter! ❤️🙏 
> 
> I really appreciate it!

Light was sure that trying to find out more about the secret men are hiding would make him happy. He finally get something to have his mind preoccupied. He loves the mind puzzles, solving any problems, mysteries. So why did he feels this emptiness. Why did he feels like someone rip his heart out?

‘Should I really be doing this?’ He thought to himself many times a day, but his ambitions were telling him he needs to finish what he started. On the other hand, he really wanted L to told him true by himself.

He plays with a rubik cube he made at morning from wood and paints he find in one of the cupboards, but his eyes were focused on the red hair man who was walking towards the house. Light solved the second layer and Matt was already opening the door.

*

Misa were sitting on her throne, on her right side there was standing Rem, and in front of her, a man who wasn’t supposed to be alive.

She started having conflict in her mind the moment she saw her guest. ‘Is it really the right person to entrust?' She knows crazy when she sees one. Her own parents were murdered on her eyes, and the man responsible for it had the same look as the one in front of her. Did Rem made a mistake?

Also, Misa knows very well what was the identity of the man. Should she really used him? Wouldn’t Light recognize him? If so, how he would trick him to drink poison. It didn’t make any sense. Rem must have read in her minds because she whispers to hear ear “ No worries, my queen. He is known for abilities to change his looks like a chameleon. No one even knows how he really looks like”.

“My Queen, I would love to resolve your love problem” finally says the man with enchanting smile,bowing lower then it is needed.

*

Light thought rubik cube would be a good bargain tool to get Matt’s talking, but he didn’t realize it would be that easy. They decided to go outdoors on the porch, so Matt could smoke and play with his new toy.

Light already listened to his whole childhood story. How he and Mello were both orphans from young age, how they were stealing to survive but then they found Watari, who teach them better. Using their minds to survive rather than hands. It was quite interesting, Lights not gonna lie, but he was worried someone’s gonna come back, before he would get information he actual wants.

“ Are you gonna tell me, how guys are using your mind now? Or is it a secret?”

Matt played with rubik’s cube in his fingers before he spoke

“ Why you don’t ask L about that?”

“ I already did.” Lied Light taping his fingers on the bench “ but I didn’t know you guys all do the same thing?”

Matt looked surprised “He told you we are the informators?”

Light bite his lip, he wasn’t sure if Matt wasn’t testing him right now but he decided to go with it.

Informators were people who were hired by others kingdoms lords or kings to mingle into nobility, so they could gain useful information or just to cause troubles in the court. Once found out they were convicted of treason. They were really dangerous and intelligent people. The group of men actually fit quite perfectly in that description.

It would also confirms Ryuks words to him, about fraternize with traitors.

“He told me his hired by weighty people to get information they needed - he also told me something about treason, but we didn’t get into details”

Lied Light. He was proud of his silver tongue, and knows that it’s hard to tell if he was telling lies or the truth. Sometimes the line between his truth and lies is becoming so thin that even Light wasn’t sure about that.

Matt looked at Light as he was the most insane or amazing person he has ever seen in his life.

“Wow. I didn’t realize L trusts you this much”

Light tried very hard to hide his smug smile, but he was still feeling uneasy.’Why was it so easy? Is he just playing with me?’

“It must be nice to have a pretty face, huh” Said Matt again, Light could see hint of jealousy and something else he couldn’t really figure out. But he didn’t said anything to that. He decided it would be the best to leave it by, as he never heard that comment.

Matt took a deep breath and squeezed the laying cigarette on the ground with his shoe soles. Light wondered if Matt was imagine that he was the cigarette - hopefully not.

“ Thanks for the rubik’s cube”

“ I am glad you like it “

“ You are aware I wasn’t joking when you asks about why there is no seven of us, do you?”

“ Yes.”

“ Did L told you that?”

“ No.”

“ Hmm” Matt just hummed cheerfully, and he looked like he was over thinking something very carefully “That guys name was Beyond Birthday, that’s what everyone called him at least.”

He added and without another word just went back to the house leaving Light behind.

Light was squeezing his hands, then letting go a bit, then squeezing again. His face went all white. He could see the petty smile Matt gave him while walking away. If there’s a truth to Matt’s words and he’s not just playing with him to get reaction, that would mean he is staying in the house with people who are connected to his mothers murder.

They may as well be his accomplices. The man who he loves may be as well responsible for it too.

Light felts nauseating, and looks at his hands. He didn’t realize his fingers bite into his skins so hard, that he makes it bleeding.

He still could remember his mother face as she was slowly choking. Her eyes whites become red shot, there were crimson spotting on her cheeks while her lips become blue. She was breathing heavily before falling down on their dinner table, still violently shaking before she passed out.

After that, she was transported to her bed, laying on it like a plant for seven hours before her death. Light was at her bedside, holding his little sister, when she took her last breath. No medics could help her. They told them It was a poison in her wine, slowly killing her inside.

The man who was responsible for it was executed for death - Beyond Birthday - burned at the stake. Light remembered his father made him watch the man’s execution.

It was horrible, but the most horrible of that was the fact that Beyond wasn’t screaming or squirming, begging for his life, like others who were next to him burning for accomplice in his crime. He looked happy and almost calmly, almost like he was drugged.

Light could never forget his dying mother face, but he also couldn't forget the face of man responsible for her death. He often had nightmares about it.

So how could he lived in a house with men that once were his coworker or friends? He needs to escape it as fast as he could. Of course, the revenge was tempting. He could poison their food, while watching how their slowly choke on it just like his mother.

But it may be too dangerous now. Not to mention high probability of Matt to blurt their conversation. They would probably except something like that from him, but could he be really capable to it? Could he really kill L? And why did their let him stay with them. Did they took pity of me? Did they felt guilty? Was that all about?

His lips twitched as he tasted the salty taste. He was crying. Light dried his tears as he decided to go for a walk around the forest. He couldn’t go back to the house, not yet, not when Matt was there.

Light bet, Matt would o love to see him in that state.

Light already decided he will come back later for his belonging, after he will cool down then he will go north.

His eyes must be still hazy from the crying because he bumped into someone, when he looked up, he could feel his stomach tightening into knots

“L...”

“Light! I am so glad I see you! You will be first to taste the apples I just got! “

Said L with more cheerfully tone that Light never heard before. It was quite weird, but Light shrugged this as being paranoid.

“No thank you - I am going for a walk”

Light tried to bypass the raven hair boy, but he had others plans - L grab his hands and with other almost pushed the apple to his lips

“ They are almost as sweet as your lips - here try it”

Light knew how pushy L could be, and now he didn’t have strength to fight him.

‘If I just bite that stupid apple, I will get rid of him... also I can not let him know I know about Beyond. I need to act normally’ and with that thought Light bite into the apple.

When he was doing it he looks up, into L’s eyes, but they looked different. Even if they were the same color, something still seemed off. Was there a little hint of red? ‘How could I not notice... why’ Light furrowed his brows but he couldn’t say anything, he felt weak and dizzy, and his eyelids felt heavy. He tried to grip L’s shirt but L backed up making Light fell down on the grass, passing out.

“ Good night prince”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m back with the new chapter, I hope you like it :). As some of you may notice I changed the chapters count, but it doesn’t mean I have the chapters already wrote... it’s just barely my guess how long the story would be and it may change :)

_ *5 years ago* _

A was a boy whom everyone was pitying from the young age. He heard his all life how poor he was, how pitiful. No one has ever said a good word about him. No one has ever been jealous of him. No one ever wanted to be him. 

He wasn’t like L whose get all the praises and jealous looks. So how he was supposed to become like him? Is there even a slightly chance? A already knew that for him it was less than one percent. And everyone’s at Wammy’a house needs to be like L, so how can he live the rest of his life?

A thought that he couldn’t get a perfect mask when he was mingling with nobility, he still couldn’t act like them or speak like them. He couldn’t get a perfect expressionless face like L. 

Every time he gets suspicious looks on himself because could feel them right away. Even if he never failed the mission, he always felt anxiety that could never go away.

A went to the place that always calmed his nerves. Ironically L , who is the one of the people that cause him anxiety, was also the one who show it to him. 

It was a beautiful lake with a crystal clear water, and a garden of flowers. 

L told him it’s his favorite place in the world, and he wished to come here one day with a person he feels it’s his equal. 

He never came here with A. He just pointed it lazily one time while everyone were walking to home. That way A knew where to find it.

But A didn’t mind that. He already knew, he would never be L’s equal. Not in this life. 

A looked at his reflection in the lake. When he sees it, it somehow calms his mind.

He likes to dream how would it feel to sink his face in there, deeper and deeper as he will finally disappear.

A get closer and closer to the water surface, his strawberry hair touching it. 

“What are you doing? “

A get startled by the voice and backed up fast , with that sudden move the droplets of water from his hair make his cheeks and shirt wet.

“ Nothing “

He blubbered and looked away, not meeting B’s eyes. B was Beyond Birthday, but only A was referring to him as B. It was Beyond’s idea when A was complaining about his name. 

The name that was given to him by L, because before that he was just like a stray cat wandering around. And just as a stray cat he had many names in his life.

Beyond just hummed and kneel down next to the A, touching the boys wet hair strands and tucking them behind his ears.

A scrunched his nose on a sudden strawberry smell.

“Did you eat the jam again?”

“ Guilty as charged”

“Ugh, I hate strawberries”

“Does it have something with your hair?”

“Why even bother asking if you already know the answer?”

B doesn’t replied to that, but instead lean forward to place a kiss on A’s lips. Even if A’s hate the taste of strawberries, the lips of Beyond’s are still delicious and tempting as always.

“ I love strawberries” Whisper Birthday Beyond unlocking the kiss. 

“ I love them only when we are kissing...”

*

Three years later A was supposed to infiltrate Yagami’s court. Three years later he’s identify and real reason reveled sentencing him to death by hanging. Three years later Beyond Birthday 

get broken.

Everyone’s at the house we’re murmuring A’s death. They couldn’t believe it how it could happened. It’s just seems like he’s facade was perfect.

‘What could go wrong?’ Thinks L biting his thumb almost to blood. But he knows the answer He has his own suspicious that he would never dare to speak aloud. Especially not in front of Beyond, as he still wishes to be alive. L thinks tha A purposely get found out. He knows it wasn’t the first time A tried an attempt on his own life. But he never stopped him, or talk to him about it. He never could get himself to do this, the humane act- to console somebody. 

Beyond felt like something had died inside him. The part of his humanity. A was the only person who understood him. The only person who he gave his heart too. And the only person he truly trusts. But now it was all over. He didn’t have a heart anymore. He was a true monster, just like the one people loved to call him. 

But was it his fault he could see others people's name and their lifespan? He was born like that, and nothing he could do about it. 

Oh, if he only wasn’t sent away to another kingdom by L he could see the A’s lifespan... he could prevent it all. 

It was all L’s fault. Beyond was sure about it. It was the pressure on A because of L existence. But the king was still the one who murdered A.

‘First things first’ thought Beyond to himself putting a handful of jam into his mouth. 

Now he will give everyone the real reason to be called the monster.

*

Quarter Queen, Believe Bridesmaid and Backyard Bottomslash, they all died by his hand. They were the nobility that were staying in Yagami’s king banquet and all of them he killed in their guest room. 

Murder of people like that could already lead to war between the kingdoms, But it didn’t satisfy Beyond. He wanted the King to truly suffer. If there is gonna be the war, the common and innocent people would be the mostly ones suffering. 

Beyond was also thinking to frame King into this murders, but that would lead to the kings quick death. Birthday didn’t wanted that, he wanted the king to experience the same pain. 

Beyond was dressed like a servant, and disguise himself like one too. The face that you forgot easily. 

He was the master of disguise. He could easily change his eyes colors, shape of the face and everything. No one knows where he learnt it, and he was truly secretive about it. Beyond didn’t event told A about it. 

Beyond’s first plan involved killing the queen and both children. But wouldn’t it be more fun if their would suffer too? And what is more devastating for young children than mothers death they will both witness. He carefully chooses the poison that will kill slowly and painfully.

“Only the best for the Queen” 

said Beyond to himself, pouring red liquid into queens favorite cup, and making sure it’s well mixed with wine, and not exerting any foul smell. He was more than happy when he was called to bring the wines for King and Queen, and be their tester.  


The dinner table looked magnificent. Every plate was gold covered with crystals. All the dishes smelled delicious, and they looks like that also.

The both kids - boy and a girl were sitting kindly at the dinner table, not making any noises or movements. Somehow they looked like a porcelain dolls.

Queen and the King were sitting next to each other, holding hands and exchanging smiles. Beyond could felt his stomach twisting in pain. 

Beyond walked away slowly, it would be suspicious to stay there as he was dismissed by the kings order. 

He knew everything went all according to plan as he soon could hear screams resonating in the castles halls. Not to mention, he already saw that the queens lifespan was ending today. 

*

L bites his thumb again, if things gonna keep going this way, soon enough he’s not gonna have thumbs to bite. 

Of course, it must be Beyond who killed all these people, there is not other possibility, but L couldn’t show up with the evidence in the castle. There’s probability of eighty percent he would be imprisoned. He needs help.

And that help would be in form of a castle guard and his old friend - Naomi Misora.

Naomi Misora was a beautiful woman, but also a stubborn one. L was actually shocked and relieved that she agreed onto meeting him. They had quite a rocky past, not to mention it wasn’t the wisest for Kings guard to meet with someone like him. 

“ I can not believe you want to sell out one of your own. Not that I’m complaining” 

said Naomi, but she wasn’t looking at L, her eyes were wandering all around. She certainly was in a panick mode right now. 

“ He stopped being one of us when he started killing, its forbidden”

Naomi chuckled on L’s word

“ How ironic, when usually your quiet riots leads to deaths”

“So are you going to do it-yes or no?”asked L ignoring Naomi’s statement. 

“Yes” said Naomi letting a long sigh 

*

They did it. Of course they did. Localizing Beyond wasn’t the easiest task, but who else could do it but not L? Of course with Naomi help. 

King guards headed by Naomi captured Beyond and took him to the prison cell.

He wasn’t imprisoned for long, but barely a day, because the King wanted his execution as soon as it is possible. 

L went that day with Watari, watching Beyond burning on a stake. He needed to make sure that the man is indeed the Beyond. The looks and craziness on his face matched , but L still was dubious. 

But weirdly he also was distracted by another person.

That day he also saw a rumored prince - Snow Moon- from up close. He really was beautiful even if he was barely fifteen years old, you could already tell he is gonna grown up to become a beautiful man. 

L was also in awe and shocked on Light’s stone, cold expression. He didn’t even flick and eyebrow. He looked like an expressionless doll. The most beautiful one that sits on the shelf of some, spoiled, wealthy child.  


How he wished to see any emotion on that face, to sully it. No one could be that perfect. Oh, how much, he would pay just to speak a word to a prince. 

*

Back at home L ordered that Beyond’s belonging, which included also his furnitures he used to use like bed or chair need to be burned to the ashes. He doesn’t want anything to remind him of that man. 

Watari asked if they should do the same about A’s bed and chair, but L instructed that they need to stay intact as they already were.


	6. Chapter 6

L heart sank when he saw motionless body of Light, laying on the grass. He quickly went to him, to check his pulse and his breath.

It looked like Light was in a deep coma, but all his vitals signs were fine, except his body temperature.

Light skin felt like it was made of ice. L sprawled around the Light’s body embracing it tightly as he was trying to make the body warm again.

Watari was the first one to approach L. He tap him gently on his shoulder, in a comforting type of gesture. L looked through blurry eyes at the older man.

“ Let’s take him to the bed”

He whispered as he didn’t have any strength to talk louder.

Back at home, everyone gathered around the bed Light was lying on. Just like on the day they first found him. Except this time L wasn’t there, instead he was looking through the kitchen cabinets with loud thumping and glass clicking searching for something.

Finally, he was holding proudly and empty jar from strawberry jam. Residue of jam were smeared on it in a shape of the letter ‘B’.

“I knew it” said L biting his finger.

He throw the glass jar on the wall shattering it in many tiny pieces . Watari quickly came to L, taking his hands to his own and looked at them carefully if there is no scratch or blood from the glass.

“I’m gonna kill him” said L, more to himself then to the old man.

*

Misa was getting ready in front of Rem. She cheerfully tried on many outfits, throwing them after trying on Rem's shoulders like she was the hanger, or on the floor when she really hated how the dress looked on her.

Beyond Borthday already sent her a letter that everything went according to plan, and now her prince is waiting for her sweet lips to wake him up.

Misa giggled just on thought of that and took her red lipstick from the table, painting her lips with it, and later blot it with a handkerchief.

“Mmm..Misa found the perfect shade, don’t you think? Red lips as a rose... now back to the outfits.”

Chirped blonde girl trying another black dress with lace sleeves, not even listening to Rem's answer.

After all, Rem didn’t event think about replying. She knows it was a rhetorical question, and Misararely treated her as a person, not to mention a friend with whom you can have a casual chat.

After an hour of trying on similar black dresses, Misa opted for a white one.

It was narrowed at the waist showing tiny waist of the Queen, the lace details on the dress were in a shapes of flowers - roses and daffodils. The dress was in empire style, ending just at the ankles, flowing with any step that Queen took.

She decided it would be only appropriate to wear white while meeting her future husband. Who knows, maybe they will decide to elope the wedding - it would be so romantic.

Misa our on her feet red heels - her favorite shoes she couldn’t take apart with it. And on her head she put the formal toque with matching red color.

Misa ordered Rem to told a priest he’s gonna travel with them and he should prepare festive robes, as there may be a wedding.

Rem helped Misa and the priest to go into their black carriage and went back to her driver seat.

Rem pulled the horses reins and made a clicking noises with her tongue, they started moving slowly to their destination.

*

Everyone back at Wammy’s home heard the trotting noise echoing outdoors.

Mello was the first one to get up and see through the window.

“There’s a black carriage with two horses, driver is ... a woman. She has mirror instead of face.”

Said blonde man looking straight at L, and waiting for any reaction. But L was just sitting next to Light’s bed, wandering in his own thoughts. He didn’t even looked up as he’s eyes were locked on his own feet, and his thumb was against his lips.

“That’s Rem- right hand woman of Queen Misa. It only means the Queens is here t

Said Near stacking playing cards on top of each other.

Mello made a sour face and went to Near. He hated even the voice of him, and he hated even more when Near knew something more than he does.

Mello look at the card tower , it was almost as tall as him. He tried to destroy it with the hand motion, but L hold his arm stopping him from that.

“Let’s greet the queen”

Said L letting go of the Mello arm. He didn’t wait for the answer but went straight to the doors.

Near took one of the cards and all others cards collapse within it

L at that moment opened at that moment door, and saw Rem already standing behind them.

She bowed to L slightly and L did the same thing.

“Queen Amane, would like to see a prince Yagami “

“ Queen Amane is very welcome to do that”

Said L emotionless making a welcome gesture with his hand.

With that, Rem back off to make room for Misato come inside first.

Misa looked around the house with scrunched nose, like she smelled something bad. But her facial expression immediately changed when she saw Light on the bed. It become gentle and carrying.

She quickly went to his bedside, not looking at anyone else

“How handsome” said Misa stroking Light cheeks “ I want it” she whispers more quietly so only she could hear it.

L always was lacking facial expression, but now you couldn’t not acknowledge the pain on his face while looking at Misa’s affection towards Light. He wanted to hurry to the queen to stop her, but Rem was quickier and was the one to stopped him.

“What she’s doing?” Hissed L through his teeth looking at Misa getting closer to Lights lips

“Queen is trying to wake him up with true love kiss”

Answered Rem calmly. L tried to get out of Rem’s grip, but she squeeze his arm even stronger.

Queen already locked her lips with Light’s.

Everyone looked at Light with hoped that he’s gonna wake up, but nothing happened.

Not after one minute, not after five and not after ten.

Misa’s face went all red, she couldn’t understand why it didn’t worked. It needed to work! He was the only one who would looked good in her side. The most beautiful decoration anyone could dream of.

She started pecking kisses at Light’s lip again, then with more force, but nothing happened at all. Light body was still.

Misa screamed and started shaking him by his collar shirt.

“Stop it!” Yelled L than looked at Rem, seeing only his own miserably looking reflection “stop her”

But Rem didn't even flinched.

Watari was the one who couldn't stand the L's pain, he gently put a hand on Misa’s shoulder

“ Queen, I think that’s enough”

Misa shrugged and straighten herself, standing proudly she announced

“ Rem, we are going. Broken things are not beautiful anymore”

Rem let go of the L who hurried to Light. He was kneeling beside his bed straightening Light’s collar and hair.

He could hear a loud thumping sound of the closing doors and the soft clop of the hooves of the horses. L let a big sighed. The queen and her servant were finally gone.

“What a crazy bitch” said Mello sitting on the chair but no one answered him.

Their attention was at L who was kissing Light. But just like the first time nothing happened.

L looked at closed Lights eyes and stroke gently Lights cheeks

“I am sorry” he whispered into Lights ears with a painful smile then he get up from his knees.

“ I am going for a walk.”

*

L went to a lake, the one he was here with Light before. The ones were they shared their first kiss and the one that become their favorite spot to fool around and share their own stories. If L knew before then, he would be more truthful with Light. He would told him everything.

“What took you so long?”

Said a familiar voice behind the tree. L could feel the sweat going on his back. He would never show it, but he was scared.

But he needs to finish what he started before. He can not escape from his past anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

L leaned against the tree looking at the sky. Ironically, they were really beautiful today .

“ where is he?”

He asked in his usual monotone tone, as he hated showing his weaknesses.

Ryuk chuckled.

“ Aren’t you happy to see me? How about some greeting? Common Lawliet, I know you can do better - have some manners, you always love to flaunt them in the court.”

L clenched his teeth, trying not to swear. He knows Ryuk could be useful if L plays it right, but if not - he can be very dangerous. 

“ Long time no see, Ryuk. I hope you were well.”

“ That’s better. But do not worry, our friend left me a little gift for you to give” 

Answered Ryuk amused, taking a glass veil containing a crystal clear potion , from his dark as night coat, that was definitely too warm for a weather like this one. 

L carefully took it, holding it with his thumb and pointing finger. The sun was shining on the glass making L squeeze his eyes.

“What is this?”

“ It is something, that Beyond asked me to make. The last favor of him... With it, you can truly tests your feeling to our beloved prince. Drink it and make The prince to drink it too. If he’s gonna wake up- you guys love each other, but if not... we’ll, you are both dead.”

L smiled “How do I know if you are telling the truth?”

“ You don’t! Isn't it fun?!”

Ryuk laughed but L didn’t share his enjoyment. 

The mage always had a twisted mind, and certainly loyalty wasn’t his strong pint either.

L regretted, he didn’t rat him out the last time he had chance. Everything may have been different.

Even better, if he wouldn’t let Beyond to take lessons from Ryuk. That way the would never meet. That way, Beyond would have less chances to poison the queen and get acces to the kitchen.

It was because Ryuk and Beyond, shared similar abilities, that L was hoping Beyond would stop treat himself as a Monster, since he wasnt the only one with such powers. 

Of course, Ryuk was way more powerful. 

L bite his finger, tasting the metal in his mouth from the blood. 

“How much did he paid you?”

“I won’t make you another one. I have enough money, and that would spoil all the fun.” 

Ryuk answered googling the blood on the L’s thumb.

“ Where did he went?”

l hissed irritated af this situation. Whenever he was in front of this man, he was feeling powerless. 

“ If I didn’t knew better I would thought that Beyond is the one you love, hyuk hyuk! He went sailing. I wouldn’t bother, if I was you”

L looked at him questionable but didn’t say anything. He felt like, anything he would say wouldn’t make any difference. 

“ I’m looking forward to you decision” said Ryuk and changed himself to a crow. The transformation looked quite bizarre, as the first thing that changed was his head and then the rest of the body“ don’t let me down, hyuk hyuk!” Added Ryuk flying in the sky. 

L ends up sliding down, sitting on the grass. He brings up his knees to the chest, laying his head on them. 

He could let Light die, or take his chance. But what if the death would be instant? Would that even matter? Can he keep up living without seeing Light’s smile again?

L decided to go back to the house as he already made up his mind. At the end it wasn’t that hard decision to make. 

When he opened the door, everyone’s eyes went on him. L could see worrying looks from everyone, but he decided to ignore it. L went straight to the Lights bed,taking out the potion veil from his pants pockets. 

Watari hold L’s arm, stopping Him from drinking it content.

“L, boy - what on earth is this?!” 

It was the first time everyone, including Roger heard Watari yelling.

“It will help.” Said L trying to carefully get out of older man grip, without spilling the potion. “ let go, Watari. Trust me.”

Watari hesitated at first, but let go off L’s hand.

“Thank you” whispered L, and without any more words, he drink the half of the potion. 

The potion was quite sweet but with the bitter taste at the end. And L was relieved that he’s not dead. Or at least not dead yet.

Lawliet kneeled down next to the Light’s bed, he lifted gently his head pouring the rest of the liquid into his mouth, making sure he won’t gagged by it after it would work. He kissed his at first gently but after a while he deepened the kiss.   


It might be as well be their last one. 

*

Light blinked, opening his eyes from what he thought was a long dream. The first thing he saw was L kissing him. Is this still a dream? He decided to return the kiss, but L quickly unlocked their lips.

“Why are you crying?” Asked Light wiping away L’s tears. He also tried to get up, but somehow it was difficult for him.

“I am happy” answered L helping Light to get into sitting position “they are happiness tears.”

“It’s the first time I see someone crying from happiness” smiled Light faintly. He certainly didn’t felt his best, and just realized how hungry he was. The last thing he ate was...”Apple. He gave me Apple. What happened to me, L?”

“ I will fix you something to eat, and after that you two can talk “ said Watari before L could say anything.

*

“ I knew it already.” Said Light calmly slicing loaf of bread.

L’s raised eyebrows, he estimated different reaction from Light when telling him about his connection to Beyond Birthday.

“I told him.” Said Matt which resulted in a slap of the back of the head from Mello. 

“ where is he now? Did you find him? And who gave you the potion? “

“I don’t know where is Beyond. And about the potion...It was ...Ryuk”

“Oh, I should thank him” said Light, he didn’t realized Ryuk would be such a good friend. Well, he helped him to escape. Maybe, he should have more faith in his friend.

Also, Light decided to leave Beyond topic for now . To get his revenge he will need a plan, and now he didn’t have mind to do that.

L just cringed inside, but didn’t thought it would be a great moment to tell Light the truth, but honestly when would be?

L bite his lips.

“ Ryuk he... he used to Beyond’s mentor. They have the same abilities. They can see others people lifespan... transfigured and..”

L couldn’t finish because Light ‘s knife dropped with a loud thumped on the table 

“Alchemy” whispered Light. 

If L didn’t knew better , he could swear Lights eyes went red for a moment, just like the eyes that Beyond and Ryuk does when they are angry.

Light crossed his legs then recrossed them, just to crossed them again. 

“Should I pay my father a visit? “

L hold his hand

"Light, think it over. Your father declared your death. There was even a funeral. Do you really want to play with fire?"

"Do you think Ryuk was the one who made the potion for my mother?" Light said squeezing L's hand gentle.

"I don't think so. Beyond was skilled" answered L looking straight into Light's honey colored eyes. 

" Should we find him?"

L took a flower from the vase standing on the table. He deftly braided it around Lights finger 

"How about a wedding first?" 

Light couldn’t say no. But if L think he’s not gonna get his revenge, he is certainly wronged. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I present you the last chapter of this story! It’s the longest one of it. It took me a while to write it because I wasn’t sure how to end it and where to take that story. I hope you won’t be disappointed or hate me too much. 
> 
> There is smut in here so be aware.  
> Also, angst and death of one (or more) of the characters, but I’m not gonna spoil it anymore. 
> 
> Special thanks to E_leonora who motivated me to write it <3
> 
> Enjoy 😉

It was a wedding day. It certainly wasn’t a standard wedding ceremony. But when you are the banished prince and an outcast what else can you do?

There won’t be any minstrels. Although Mello proposes he can play and sing something - L was the one who declined this offer, as he was the one who heard Mello do it before, and was sure he doesn’t want to hear it on his wedding day. Mello wasn’t happy about that but changed his mind when he heard he could be their best man who holds the sword and rides a horse. Way better option than being a musician. 

The only guests that are gonna there are the five crown traitors. 

Light was bitter, that his own family couldn’t be there, especially his sister or his friends from the palace. But in the end, it didn’t really matter. Now, he has a new family. 

Also, the priest's role would take Roger.

And so the wedding ceremony began, at the lake where they shared their most happiest moments, and also the most painful. It seems most suitable for this occasion. Water lilies of the valley were just in the full bloom, intoxicating everyone with their smell. 

Light was walking on the left side of L. Tradition held that the bride walks on the groom's left side. Light tried to keep changing sides with L, but the older man didn’t let him.They were both stubborn.

Light looked at L quarrelsome, but his face softens when their eyes meet. 

L looked handsome in his white tunic with golden accents. He was also wearing an black long overcoat with gold forest trim. L’s pants were the same white as his tunic, and on his feet, he was wearing black leather boots. His messy and wild hair was kept in a high short bun. 

Light was wearing a white tunic but with maroon accents that emphasize his golden eyes and red lips. On his waist he was wearing a belt with golden etched accents, that just draws attention to his already small waist. He also was wearing black leather boots that ended to his knees. 

Behind them, Mello was riding on a white horse, outfitted with his sword.He was there as a best man, and as protection of the two grooms. Light find that ridiculous since no one would attack them, maybe except squirrels. Mello was wearing his best outfit which was a black linen shirt, black pants with black leather high boots. Light rolled his eyes, was he dressed up for a wedding or a funeral? 

Light looked behind him, where should be his parents there was Watari, walking slowly behind both of them, with a proudly smile. Light returned the smile. 

Following the vows, L put the ring on Light's left fourth finger. It was a silver, almost white one with a red grooved center, then Light did the same - he put the ring on L’s slender finger. It was black with the same color center as Light’s. 

L was the one who chooses them, they reminded him of yin and yang, while the red string of the string of fate. It seems silly, but somehow L was sure they were perfect. 

They looked at each other passionately before placing a kiss that sealed their marriage union. It felt like it was the 

the sweetest kiss they shared so far. 

After the wedding ceremony, they all went to have a feast that mostly included all sweet that could be, and some normal meals for Light, Roger, Matt, and Watari.

Mello get drunk and started arguing with Near more than usual (it was mostly one-sided, as Near was minding his own business playing with Matt’s Rubik’s cube). Matt was sleeping, while Roger was pouring himself a glass of wine and watching strictly the scene.

Watari was the one who said goodbye to the newlyweds and gives them some food for the ride. Obviously, they didn’t want to spent their wedding night with other men companionships. Not to mention Light wanted to travel more after it, to find certain someone. Or as he liked to say - for a honeymoon.

*

After a quite long horseback ride, L found a nice and secluded inn to rest. L looked over to Light who was holding tightly on him, resting his head on the older man back,trying hard not to fall asleep. 

“Light, were here” 

Light just hummed, nuzzling his head in the L’s back.m, then he places a kiss on L’s neck.

“ can’t wait to see our room, I’m dead tired”

L didn’t say anything but get down off the horse and helped Light too. They take the horse to the stable then went inside the inn to get the keys to their room.

It was a small room, nothing to compare to Lights bedroom since he was a prince, but way better than the house they shared with other men. It was lit with two candles sitting on the desk so there wasn’t much brightness, and there was one bed spacious enough for two people.

L closed carefully the doors behind them and started kissing Light, firstly with small pecks all around the mouth and neck and then with much stronger force when Light reciprocates. His moans were sweet as sugar. 

“Are you still tired? Or are you ready for more riding?” Whispers L’s to Lights ear, the L’s hot air breath, and his suggestion make Light even more exciting. He pushed L to the bed, sitting on his lap, and kissing him deeply, while L’s hand was under his shirt wandering around his hot body. 

Light gets to his knees and pulled down L’s pants and his underwear, bringing his half-hard member to his mouth. Licking and moving his head Lights could feel how L’s cock was twitching and growing harder.

L’a curled in his hair, pushing Lights closer and making him gag a Little. The view of the prince on his knees was incredible. 

L. Licked his three fingers and put one of them in Lights hole, thrusting his finger in it and the curled it to go even faster.

Lights go even more excited from that familiar painful feeling that starts being pleasurable very fast. 

He moaned in his throat and started licking L’s hard cock, while pushing his hips upper to give L’s finger better access.

L added another finger and when he could feel it stretched enough he added the third. 

Light stopped sucking on L’s dick and he looked up at the man with a cloudy gaze. He holds up L’s hand to tell him to stop too. light went up on Top of L, sliding L’s thriving dick in his hole slowly. 

L knew it was Light's favorite position, and he also knew the reason - Light was a control freak, and even as a bottom he needed to have it. But L didn’t mind it, he enjoyed the view of Light’s toned body sliding up and down on his dick. He couldn’t help himself and bite Lights on his neck.

L climaxed inside the Light, filling him with semen that was going down his hole, then he helped to jerk off Light while kissing his chest and nibbling on his nipples. It didn’t take long when Light finished as well. 

*

Three years went fast. They say that happy people don’t count the running time. And Light would probably agree with them, he was the happiest in his life and it was because of Lawliet. 

But Light couldn’t forget and tried his best to find Beyond to get his revenge, which was at this point useless. It’s like he vanished in the thin air. 

No matter where L and Light went, no one could give them any information. 

“L, I need to talk to you” said Light laying down on the sand. 

They went to the beach to look at the ships going in and out of the harbor. 

“So talk” answered L nonchalant, sitting in his favorite frog position and drawing something in the sand with a stick.

“I am not going to get my revenge anymore. I don’t care about that and I don’t want to. I want only you.”

L stopped his drawing and looked straight into Light eyes

“Wow, and it only took you three years”

“Oh, shut up” Light smiled pushing L into the sand. 

*

Beyond was laying down on the ship deck . The sun was shining with all it might, but He wants to be bothered by it even if he knew it could end far worse than just getting a sunburn. 

People on the ship were too busy to notice him or care about him. They had their own problems they were escaping from. the ship was full of criminals and war refugees.

Beyond was lost in his thoughts. He was wondering if Light gonna try to kill him, or forget about his existent and live every happy with his true love. 

A sudden burst ofBB laugh attracted the attention of some people, but they shrugged it off. He was just another crazy guy that you shouldn’t mess with.

Beyond was wondering if Ryuk decided to crash L and Light little wedding. As far as he knows, Ryuk had a little bit weird obsession with that boy - but who is he to judge it? His thoughts were about him for the past three years, and Lawliet. 

Lawliet. Lawliet. Lawliet. How dare Lawliet has his happy ending while he is laying in that rusty, old ship, risking a sunburnt. 

“Are you still waiting for me, A?” His voice was hoarse and quiet. He gets up lazily and went to the end of the ship, jumping in the ocean. He could hear blurred yelling, but he knew no one would risk their own lives to save him. At least, he hoped for a long due reunion. 

Beyond opened his eyes, coughing out the water. For his surprise and disheartened he wasn’t dead. When he looked up he saw his savior. The girl was all drenched in water and talking something that he still couldn’t understand. He just faintly smiled at her.

“What’s your name?” He asked reaching up to his hand to her, but he was too weak so it landed on the deck again. Why he couldn’t see it? Why he couldn’t see the red letters and numbers. 

“Kiyomi Takada... what’s your name? Can you hear me hey——“

But he couldn’t hear anything anymore, his eyelids felt too heavy and his body too light. Even, in the end, he was a disappointment. But it didn’t matter, because he could hear the familiar voice again and that red hair. 

“What happened here?” Asked the sailor looking at the crowd that gathered around the laying body and wet girl.

“I tried to save him, but it was too late” said Kiyomi clenching her fists. “I couldn’t” 

“Let's throw him in the ocean, fish will take care of it. We don’t want a dead body on the ship in this heat” 

Kiyomi wanted to disagree, but there was no use to it. She bites her lips, leaving it to the others, she didn’t want to participate in that. 

She went away to find Light, but she found only poverty, death, and crime. She just hoped Light was fine, she knew he wasn’t dead. He was her only friend since Mikami’s dead. She thought it was time to go home. 

*

Misa was getting ready for her wedding day. Matsuda was a newly crown king, and while she didn’t felt anything to him, he was like a puppy jumping on her and asking for attention. It reminded her of Rem, but in a male version and with a face, that wasn’t that bad to look at. He wasn’t Light, but no one is Light. 

And while she didn’t need a king as she was powerful on her own, it was always better to have more alias not to mention a bigger kingdom to control. And an easy husband to control as well.

She smirked at her reflection while maids were lacing up her corset.

She looked beautiful in her white wedding dress.

Rem was happy to see Misa like that. Matsuda was stupid and easy to manipulate, and he’s gonna make a good husband, and treat Misa with the respect she deserves. She was glad to choose him for her. Rem was happy as long Misa was, and walking her down the aisle wasn’t as painful. 

*

Souchirou was missing his son. And certainly, he was missing him right now, when he felt sick. He would give everything to just talk with him last time, to get his forgiveness. 

Souchirou gets Ryuk to find Light and give him the letter. He wasn’t sure if the wizards gonna do it, as he was doing whatever he pleases.

Ryuk cackled and flight away, he knew exactly where Light was, since he sometimes took a trip to his last destination, just for sentiment and sometimes for anice show.

Ryuk was debating if he should show himself to him, but he decided to leave the letter on the drawer in the inns room Light was staying recently. He didn’t feel like getting his feathers plucked. 

When two-man went back to the room, they were to busy with themselves to see a roll of the letter on top of the drawer. But when they bumped into it it felt down on the Lights head.

He frowned seeing the royal seal, he opened it with a small knife he used to hide in one of his boot and started reading the letter.

“It’s from my father, he wants to see me”

“ and do you want to?” Asked L putting thumb into his lips. 

“He’s dying... I think I should be there”

“You didn’t answer the question”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“So, let’s pack”

*

The castle seems colder than before, and weirdly unfamiliar. The echo of his and L’s boots sounded uncomfortable in Light’s a ears.

Finally, the guards take him to his father. His sister was kneeling down next to his bed holding his hands in hers. The father looked smAll under all those quilts and way older than Lights remember him. He also looked weak, and not as powerful king as he remembers. 

When Sayu noticed Light she ran to him, hugging him tightly, telling him how she missed him. 

“Who’s that?” She whispered, noticing the L behind the Light. L waved to her.

“That’s my ... husband” said Light putting the arm around L’s “ his name is L, and that my sister Sayu”

“Nice to meet you” she says giggling and bowing slightly.

“As well, princess” answered L bowing.

“Did you forget about your father already?” Said weakly Souchirou, and it made Light jumped a little.

“No, father, forgive me. That’s my husband - L” said Light kneeling before the bed. Up close his father looked even worse.

Souchiro smiled faintly, not meeting Lights eyes.

“I should be one to beg for forgiveness. I shouldn’t put my only son happiness to my own whims.”

“Father I-“ started Light but the king didn’t let him.

“You know, Kiyomi is in the palace, she didn’t believe it when I said you are dead. She went looking for you, but she’s back now. Maybe later you both can have their own reunion“

Light felt his throat getting dry, why would his father bring that now?

“And about your husband, does he has any last name? Or is it just L”

Chuckled Souchirou looking at L. 

Light felt the sweat droplets forming on his forehead, he wasn’t sure if he should answer that question.

“It’s L Lawliet, my king” said L bowing low. 

Souchirou looked even more amused.

“Hmm, interesting I think I knew that surname from something, but I am too old to remember.” He said winking At L, then he looked at Light.

“Son, let me say that again- I’m sorry. I can not let you become the king after my death, but I’m sure Sayu won’t mind letting you and your husband live here. Just be happy. Both of you “

“Father, I forgive you-“ said Light and he saw his father closing his eyes, when he tried calling him, there was no answer. 

The doctor checks the king's pulse and confirmed his death. Light went all blank, hugging his sister who was crying and screaming on her knees while tugging his shirt. 

*

The funeral went peaceful and Light was grateful he could wear a funeral toque, so no one could recognize him. 

When the ceremony was over, he went to find Sayu. She was alone in the garden playing with red spider lilies petals. He still couldn’t believe how much she grow, and that she is a woman, and not a little girl anymore. 

“Sayu, I need to ask you something”

“Yes , Light?” Another red petal fall on the ground.

“Where is Ryuk?”

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked angrily at Light, but didn’t say what she wanted. Why would her brother care about him instead of mourning their father dead?

“Why?” She asked coldly.

“ I haven’t seen him since I returned. And I need to tell you something important. He’s not who you think he is. You need to trust me”

“I trust you Light” she said throwing the flower on the ground “he didn’t come back since he was supposed to bring you the fathers letter”

Light took her hand in his

“When he came back, don’t make him your right hand as father did. He’s responsible for our mothers dead. He must have helped the killer. Charge him for treason if he decided to show up in front of you”

“I understand, Light.” She nodded and Light and pick up the Sweet pea flower tucking it behind her ear. The purple hue looked beautiful next to her pale skin. 

“ promise me, Sayu” 

“ I promise you, Light” she said “now tell me more what do you know about our mother death”

*

Kiyomi was happy to see Light, even the circumstances of their reunion weren’t the happiest. At least, she was happy she could be there for him after his father dead. But the person that Light brings with him was such a headache. She couldn’t understand why Light would fall for someone like that.

Not to mention Light decided not to stay in the castle, but continue to travel with that weird man. 

They were sitting and talking about everything, about what happens, and what they were doing after Light went away.

She told him about the man she couldn’t rescue from drowning in the ship, and Light seemed too much investment in him. He was asking questions about how he looked like in detail. 

She thought It was Lights friend and he’s gonna mourn him, but he just smiled faintly, not saying anything anymore and Kiyomi didn’t want to push him. 

*

The news of Beyond’s death came from a surprising place. But also it didn’t feel right, and certainly wasn’t as satisfying as Light though it would be. It was just an empty feeling.

He told L about it, but he didn’t say anything about it. 

Light decided not to bring it anymore. 

L and Light decided to visit everyone back at the little hut, it was their family after all before they went to travel again.

And the family was all it mattered. Light hugged L tightly, resting his face on his back.  


*

Sayu becomes a strong and fair Queen, the kingdom bloomed in her reign.   
  


Ryuk never came back, and no one knew where he is.  
  


Mello and Matt decided to tie the knot (only Light were surprised by that).   
  


Near decided to change his occupation, and become a toy inventor.

Roger and Watari were living quietly in their little hut.   
  


Misa and Matsuda have two children and lived a happy marriage. Rem becomes the best aunt to their children.

  
L and Light went to many places before they decided to settle down and build a house. They lived happily ever after while running an orphanage.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Does every character get their happy ending?;)
> 
> Btw I have a tumblr!
> 
> And I also draw some doodles for this story that you can find here (if you want to see how I imagine L in a bun) : 
> 
> https://totorototo.tumblr.com/post/630293550307966976/snow-moon-chapter-1-totoroto-death-note
> 
> Probably gonna do some more ~ 
> 
> Thank you for reading this story  
> I appreciate everyone and every comment and kudos ❤️ Love you guys
> 
> Also, if you want to read more of my writing - I am recently writing another L/Light story in here called "Lightworker".
> 
> Edit: I added my drawings here so u don’t have to go to my tumblr to see them :)


End file.
